shadow
by Goldbonbon
Summary: unfortunately shadow remembers
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow**

**The black and red hedgehog stared out to the sandy beach of the shoreline metropolis. Remembering all the fun times he'd had with the two gangs, omega the strange robot and the busty bat rouge and then fakers team knuckles red echidna extremely easy to annoy, tails the two tailed fox brilliant at building things, Amy the pink hedgehog doted him and sonic at the same time so adorable and annoying at the same time, cream an cute rabbit who thought her Mr. Sonic was wonderful to her, but so was he. Last and least sonic. The faker had helped him more than a few times but so had he, silver had popped up once or twice with the purple cat called blaze his sweet heart everyone had a sweetheart but him he really liked the pink hedgehog but there was another girl who he would remember for ever that was Maria always as a sister to him he liked to remember her as Alice the girl from the human book Alice in wonderland. Her yellow shoulder length hair her always smiling face her pale pink lips and cheeks then the last memories of her getting dragged away by a familiar face professor Robotnik he had dragged her away and shot her in the head and the stomach. **

**Shadow chucked the rock he held in his gloved hand threw it angrily at the water and yelled "MARIA! Why you why not me?" he sobbed quietly while remembering the last words she had said to him "make sure you do which you know will make me and others happy" she had smiled weakly while crying and bleeding to death and he had hugged her and cried into her broken dead body. A blue blur appeared in front of him**

"**Hi sad… hey wait what's up" sonic had just noticed that shadow had been crying the dark hedgehog raised his head slowly and stared at sonic **

"**oh it's you what you want hm faker you want to mock me fine just know tomorrow morning you won't wake up you'll die" sonic had heard this threat so many times he was used to it he told shadow about the fact that as long as he remembered Maria she would remain alive in his heart. Shadow stared at the blue hedgehog and said thank blue hedgehog remembered why he had found the black upset hedgehog and said" nearly forgot to tell yea you'll be helping babysit cream and tails with amy.**

"**not again" **

"**To late me and knuckles are going out with silver and blaze to blaze's 18th so yolo"**

"**damn you faker"**

"**See ya"**

**(At this time tails was 8 and cream was 4)**

**Shadow slowly hovered towards the pink hedgehogs house you could hear Amy before you saw her "tails if you don't stop breaking the TV to put it backed together again I will use my hammer and knock you out cream where's cheese honey in the WHERE!"**

"**hi Amy you…"**

"**DON'T YOU DARE ask if I'm okay "**

"**Okay okay calm it" great he thought we've got a hormonal hedgehog and two hyper kids who might as well be on speed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow (continued)

"Okay now where cheese, cream?" shadow asked the rabbit with her hair in bunches (should it be hair or ears?)

"Hehehe he's in the fwidge" she lisped sweetly

"Okay then will you go and get him please then I can make some eggy bread for supper" shadow asked her

She replied "yes Mr. Shadow"

She scampered on through to the large kitchen and opened the fridge she called out to the little adorable chao named cheese he came out chattering and singing happily.

Shadow walked towards tail and asked "wat'cha doing tails buddy"

"I'm trying to fix the TV but AMY isn't letting me"

"It's fixed tails all what's wrong was that it was un plugged "

"Kay, shadow I'm hungry"

"Me too"

Amy was in the kitchen with cream trying to convince her to sit in a normal chair but cream wasn't letting it happen she would kick and scream and grab on to the high chair (cheese was sleeping on top of cream's head)

"Shadow! I need help here"

"Amy just let her do it okay there's no point in arguing"

No point in arguing the exact words that Maria had said when he wouldn't go to sleep or drink his milk or even eat his green's.

"Okay fine shadow kun" Amy smiled at him as he finished making eggy bread she would fill the plates with the bread while he cooked and hummed the lullaby Maria would sing to him the two kids started to look sleepy shadow whispered to amy "let's take these guy to bed and then I will share your bed with you"

"okay" she giggled giddily then she carried cream and cheese he carried tails .

They climbed into Amy's bed and fell asleep.

The next morning shadow woke up and saw _his _pink darling hedge hog asleep in his arms he kissed her gently scared that she might break she shifted position and moaned "shadow kun" he smirked and got up and stretched went down stairs and made muffins not any muffins Amy's favourite blueberry muffins. He made her some coffee put to muffins and a cup of coffee on the tray and took it up with a white rose. When he got back up the flight of stairs he saw her in just her bra and her pants he knocked on the door and said "Amy kun got your breakfast" she laughed and told him "come in and put the tray on the side table " she ran up to him jumped he caught her then they just kissed like they never would part. (she was still in her bra and pants.)


End file.
